Checkmate
by ABlacksheep
Summary: One night as deatheaters run their weekly drills, something stirs inside a man and a girl. Format fixed!


Author's note:

I'm using a character I created her Name is Annabell Black she is Bella and Rhodulphus daughter, Harry's year and get this Gryffindor, she's a deatheater spy for the order. You'll see her a lot in my stories I ship her with Snape but that's not really in this one, just some fluff. 5th year cannon doesn't matter.

I don't own anything, except Anna but if I did Snape would be pretty like Alan.

Relax breath in and out one, two, one, two. Control you're breathing or he'll hear you. Anna's mind was reeling; she usually didn't mind the competition attack exercises Voldemort made everyone do to stay in top condition, but why with him? Her foot crunched against old leaves, dang it! She thought. She turned the corner, blinking her aqua eyes so they would glow like a cat's. Pulling her long silky black hair inside her cloak she sprinted east, if he didn't hear her, he wouldn't win.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Where was she? Crunch! He turned to the sound, but all he saw was the trees, so many trees in these woods! He took a few quite steps. This was where Serverus learned to stalk quietly it's where they all learned, but she was better. She was swifter, quieter, usually. Wand drawn, he followed the sound, she was headed east, no go south! He demanded her in his head, but no, she knew better all right head south and you'd reach the end of their section of the woods, where Voldemort's red glowing line drew a divider between, Serverus and Anna's section and Lucius and Greybeck's.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

To the east where the trees are so thick you can't be seen. Her mother had taught her once, she never forgot. Cloak wiping behind her she turned around, her eyes darting quickly to register where he was. Why was she stuck with him! Always with HIM! Anna and Snape, Snape and Anna and when she got an assignment alone he always happened to be there nearby. Master's brightest Master's little spies, his aces in the hole, if only he knew the truth. A twig snapped nearby, Anna turned quickly and realized it wasn't her territory, where is he?

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The little brat she was silent and still. Brilliant and yet annoying because she knew it! It's why he liked her best of his Godchildren she always had her head stuck in a book not trouble like Draco. She wasn't going to win. Not this time, he wasn't going to lose to a Gryffindor! Ahh-choo.

Ha, he'd find her quick now, "here kitty, kitty, kitty, where are you?" He snarled snidely into the dark.

His cloak wisping away in the wind at the gentlest movement his long fingers wrapped around his mask and pulled up to conceal his once silver covered face with the black of the night.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

That's right fall for the trap, she stumbled behind a tree, pressed against it she kept a look out. Suddenly he stepped into light just a few paces from her, she watched him closely, his profile masked his face by the moonlight, but he didn't seem to notice her, he wore a similar black cloak as she, what deatheater didn't? His mask was pulled up which was odd, you could see fine out of them really. His right hand twitched, he was looking for her concentrating hard too. What was he thinking? She spent hours which him, days in fact and still only had a fraction of an idea of what ran through that observant mind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Where could she have gone to? Anna wouldn't run far that wasn't her style, the fleeting type, not her at all. More of the in your face look over here but I'm there fighter, which made for an interesting deatheater. He looked above him, she was a climber, not there, he stood still and tried desperately to pick up movement but there was none, she was nearby. Scanning close trees and land he spotted a rare delicacy a pair of glowing aqua eyes. Beautiful, he though. Without giving himself away he studied her, she stood still as a stick watching him, she was quite a catch to any male's standards, To bad she's your Goddaughter, he thought and with that Serverus turned his attention to the task at hand he twisted a wicked sneer on his face and ran towards Anna.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Anna's eyes grew wide, why did she have to stick out so! Aghh! She bolted he'd had noticed her but what was he doing he wasn't firing a single spell! Serverus Snape what in the world is your plan? Anna asked herself. Then a bright light flashed clearly missing her head. She sucked in some air and threw back a spell of no use just flash. Snape threw some more almost as though he didn't care if they hit her, she tried her best but with running backwards the best Anna could get was a bit of a scratch on his left side. Weakling! She scolded herself. It wasn't unlit she reached the sight of the red line that she realized his plan, he was boxing her in. There was no turning back. She had to face him.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

That's just it keep running, Anna would find out soon enough his plan. His weight shifted with each step meshing a footprint to the ground marking his path this night's history stood under his feet, to his left a stream of silk that cut off her escape route, ahead of him a faint red ling that shone victory to those who deserved it and his only obstacle a 16 year old girl who would go down fighting. He was sure of it. Reaching just beyond the 7th tree he found her head held high wand pointed and a cruel smile that reminded him so much off her mother and the insanity that ran through her veins.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

What more was left but a duel, one she knew she'd lose, if she played like a deatheater. But she wasn't going to play as he expected.

"So Professor tell me, why cut me off, is that the only way you can beat me? Sad, sad really, it's quite pathetic."

Her voice was sharp and bitter, but on the inside she felt sick there was only so long one could hold a bluff like that. Her hair feel around her face her eyes darted about looking for an escape but her teeth bore a smirk that in all it's glory proved she knew exactly what she was doing, alas she had no idea.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Snape just chuckled coldly, like he didn't know a bluff. He watched her, her fingers twitched she was going to move, but where? He inched forward, she didn't move.

"Why don't you just call a defeat dear no need to get violent I don't _intend_ to hurt you, no one would look upon it badly, you are only 16."

Her eyes narrowed cold hard gems. "How dare you think I'd even consider giving in? Sercumspectra!"

A black cloud of cloth covered his view. Waving his wand quickly he blinked. She just used his own spell against him!

"That was stupid. I thought you were smarter then that Anna…" but when he turned to look where she stood she was gone. Oh now he was aggravated.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

The stream runs long, she thought. Moving swiftly, with nothing more on except her weird sisters t-shirt and jeans, the muggle kind, the cold night wind wrapped around her skin like a blanket. She dove into the stream before she had time to double guess herself. Heavy foot steps followed; gliding along the water she took deep breaths creating a cloudy night above her mouth. Turned quickly to get out of the water, her jeans weighted her down like lead. She flipped her hair out of her face making her neck soaking wet and all the little hairs stand on end. Suddenly it went black.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

She lay still for now, he tied up her hands and put her wand in his pocket. Levitating her up by his side his cloak was dripped upon by her hair.

He put her on the ground once he reached Master's feet his hair fell covering the sides of his face his hands steadied his body as he bowed, "I won," he spoke Quietly, steadily, surely.

"Very well," The Dark Lord waved him away flimsily.

Snape looked at Anna before he woke her; she looked like a china doll beautiful, fragile, and limp. Waving his wand she coughed, and looked up at him. Checkmate he sneered. She growled and snagged her wand greedily from his out stretched hand.

"Here," he said putting his cloak over her damp body.

"I don't need your piety or your bloody cloak," she pushed it away.

"You'd have to be mental to walk around soaked the way you are!"

"Maybe I am," she snapped.

"Take it!"

He shoved it on her shoulders.

"Because you are my goddaughter and because you have to do as I say because if you don't Lucius will kill both of us and because…."

"If I'm sick next week I won't be able to beat you next time?" She quirked.

"Sure," he said as though she were no threat.

She took the cloak and walked briskly away cutting the wind. Yes indeed, Annabell was quite the exotic catch, a rare jewel among diamonds. Here was the question how did he make her his catch?


End file.
